


Escape from Winterfell

by HouxBelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, Escape from Winterfell, F/M, Fighting, Girls With Swords, I hope you like it, Jaime Lannister is horny for a girl who fights, Make Out Session, Mary is Sansa's sister, One Shot, Robb's Twin, dagger in eye, wrote this while listening to the weeknd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: Mary Stark, Robb's twin sister, finds out Sansa is being held in Winterfell by the Boltons and goes to rescue her. She is soon joined by Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth where Jaime and Mary have an intense reunion.





	Escape from Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> Only wrote this as a one-shot but willing to write it was more if I generate enough interest and if the story seems to work.  
> I do not own any characters, only OC. No copyright intended. All rights to GRRM, HBO and the like.
> 
> Listened to the hills by the weeknd while I wrote this and I'm not sure why. lol.

She ran down the corridor with Sansa, hand in hand.   
“Keep running!” she shouted. “Don’t look back!”

Her sister was dutiful and did not look back. Neither of them did. 

The snow crunched under their feet finally and never did Mary Stark think they’d be running from their own home, but the Bolton’s had invaded. Her sweet sister had been given over to them and when Mary had discovered...well, no man stood against her wrath. 

She’d slammed a woman’s head to the wall when she’d held an arrow at Sansa and told her to go back inside. Feeling her skull crunch was horrible but adrenaline ran through Mary and she’d tear someone’s throat out with her teeth if it meant getting Sansa out of there. She was a wolf after all. Wolves protect their pack. 

Robb had failed them. Mary would not.

The hounds could be heard coming after them and the men Mary had hired to help her were dead. Slain by some of Bolton’s men. 

Crossing a frozen river they never slowed. Though the cold seeped through their very being, chilling their bones and making breathing harder they never stopped running.

The hounds were getting closer. They wouldn’t outrun them. Mary knew this.  
She shoved Sansa inside a hollow tree.  
“Don’t come out for anything, no matter what you hear” Mary instructed and Sanas nodded like a dutiful child.

Mary produced a sword and stood at the ready when they arrived.

“Where is Lady Bolton?”

“I don’t know who you're talking about” Mary offered.

It was then the man got off the horse and drew his sword. One of the other men with him found Sansa and drug her from the hollow tree.   
“Lord Bolton will want both of you alive” he stated. “But if you put up a fight, I may have no choice but to kill you”

It was then he launched at her with a sword. She met him in a block.   
She wasn’t a good swordsman, not nearly as good as her brother or really anyone but she could hold him off. Until what she wasn’t sure but she wasn’t going down without a fight.

It was then that she heard more hoofbeats. She thought for a moment perhaps it was more Bolton men, then one of them raised a sword and swung down on the men.  
The man who was fighting her seemed to understand they had back up.

“You couldn’t kill me if you tried for a hundred years” she spat as she used one hand to shove him away with her sword and then quickly produced a dagger and jabbed him in the eye.

He fell forward and blood spilt over her dress. Shoving him off her she made her way toward the man who held Sansa. Another rider appeared and sliced the man’s head off, Sansa screamed but ran toward Mary.

Mary shoved Sansa back in the tree and then made her way to the battle. The dogs were easiest for her to kill and the other two knights had dispatched the others.

When the fighting settled Mary looked over the two knights and smiled, her breath coming in heavy. Sansa tucked out of the tree and looked at Mary.

“Sansa, are you okay?” Mary asked and her sister nodded. 

It was then one of the knights took off his helm. The other followed.

“Lady Brienne” Mary greeted the first knight. She then turned to the other “Husband”

Jaime Lannister strode forward, dropping his helm and sword. The hunger in his eyes was enough to make Mary shudder where she stood. His eyes focused only on her and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips roughly onto her. Mary’s hands came up and tangled in his hair, tugging slightly at the blonde’s scalp, as their mouths warred against one another. It was as if they were trying to devour one another, Jaime’s good hand gripping her waist so hard. Both moaning as they kissed one another.

Brienne rolled her eyes.

When they broke for breath Jaime looked at her with a smirk. “You didn’t think I’d let you go alone did you?”

“You did give me pause” she smiled and then kissed him a bit softer.

“We should go” Brienne said clearing her throat.

Jaime smiled and nodded. “Of course”  
He then got on his horse and pulled Mary on with him. Brienne took Sansa and they started to ride off.


End file.
